


Ditched

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, helping Sam feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's prom date ditches him, Dean does what he can to make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditched

Sam pulled the petals of the flowers on the corsage off as he sighed softly to himself, listening to the slight thump of music inside. At the beginning of the night, it seemed like it was going to be the best night of his life. They had been in a place for a few months while their dad took care of business around them, so he was eligible to go to the prom. He even worked up the courage to ask someone to come with him and she had said yes.

So in the morning he had made sure that all of his outfit was pressed and ready, went and got the corsage, white was it's color since last he heard his date couldn't decide on a dress color and white would match anything. He even made sure that they had a place to go eat after, that wasn't just a fast food place. Everything was ready for the night. And at 6 Dean had drove him to the place, where they were going to meet by the fountain and he waited. When it hit 7 he started getting a little worried, but since a lot of people were still arriving, he let it go. Though when it hit 8 and there still was no sign of her, did he sigh and give up all hope. He had tried to call her, though it rang one and a half times and then went to voice mail, making him sight again. After that sent a text to Dean, telling him to pick him up.

He had just finished completely tearing the flowers apart when the Impala rolled up, it barely stopped before Sam was there, getting in.

“What happened Sammy, not having fun with your date?” Dean asked, pulling away from the place as Sam took his tie and jacket off.

“I would have been, if my date had been there.” Sam said, bitterly, untucking his shirt from his pants.

“Ouch, that sucks.”

“Yea, tell me about it,” He sighed, looking out the window. “What's wrong with me?”

“Nothing Sammy, people just can't see how great you are.” Dean said, a little sadness laced into his voice.

“Yea, right.”

Dean frowned again, taking a turn away from the hotel.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, noticing the turn Dean made.

“Going to help you feel better.”

“Dean, come on, lets just go back and watch some crappy motel tv.”

Though his suggestion fell on dead ears as Dean pulled his phone out and dialed a number, making a food order from what Sam could guess. Soon after he pulled into a little stores parking lot, getting out and heading in, returning a few minutes later with some bags. Sam couldn't see much, though he could guess that Dean had gotten some kind of beer with his fake ID. A short drive later and Dean picked up two more bags with their food in it and they were off once more, heading back to the motel.

Once they got everything inside, Sam went and changed in the bathroom, coming out and raising an eyebrow. Dean had all the food and snacks set up on the end of one bed, him sitting near the headboard , the spot next to him empty.

“And we aren't sitting at the table because?” Sam asked, climbing on the bed non the less.

“Because we can watch tv easier this way.” Dean said, handing Sam a beer.

Sam nodded a little, moving a little to get comfortable, taking a sip of the liquid before setting the bottle on the nightstand. Slowly but surely they made their way through the food in the containers, tossing the empty ones into the garbage. Sam was slowly starting to feel better about his night, it was a lot more fun sitting here than being in a suit, watching people dance. Though it still hurt that his date didn't care enough to even tell him she was going to not show up. When all that was left was some candy and things, Dean leaned back and put his arm around Sam, pulling him back with him.

“Hey.” Sam squeaked a little, though settled next to him.

“Hay is for horses.” Dean said, finishing off his beer.

“Thank you, really, for all this. But it doesn't change much.”

“Hmm?”

“It doesn't change that people, besides you, think there's something wrong with me.”

“Well should their opinions matter?” Dean asked, looking at him.

“If I ever want to get a date and keep it, yes. Or if I ever want to get my first kiss, I would suspect I have to find someone that doesn't think there's something wrong with me.”

“I don't think there's anything wrong with you.”

“But I can't exactly kiss you.” Sam stated.

“Says who?” Dean asked, makings Sams mouth fall open a little.

He tried his best to come up with a good answer, but sitting so close to Dean and being surrounded by his warmth, he realized he couldn't. There wasn't anything really stopping him from moving just a few inches and pressing their lips together. The only thing that was, was the fact that they're brothers and it's illegal and not what normal people do.

Though, when did either of those things stop them before, most of their lives was about being not normal and doing illegal things. They were in a motel room, paid for my a fake credit card, waiting to hear from their dad who was hunting a vampire.

“No one, I suppose.” Sam said softly.

“Then what's stopping you?”

Sam blinked a few times, before he made up his mind and moved those inches, their lips pressing together. He had almost expected Dean to pull back and tell him he had been joking, but that fear quelled when the elder reached up and cupped his jaw softly. Dean didn't try to take the kiss further, just a simple press of their lips together, lingering for a few long mintues before they pulled back slightly.

“See, you can kiss me.” Dean said, with a soft smile on his face.

“Yea, I can, but can you kiss me?” Sam asked, humming a little when Dean did just that.

“Yep, I can kiss you too.”

“What about dating me, is that something you can do?” He asked, tilting his head a little.

“I'll pick you up after school tomorrow and you can answer me then.” Dean smiled, pulling Sam back into another kiss.


End file.
